


Fortschritt

by foldedchip



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Deserts, Gen, German, I have a headcanon that the Mother Gum was in Germany, Little Princess Bubblegum was so cute!!, One Shot, Pre-Series, Princesses, Self-Discovery, Short, Short One Shot, but - Freeform, heck, hmmm..., i got a real beta reader this time!, oxen, so that's why she speaks German, wait, would beatboxing technically be PB's native language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: (This fic is in English, despite the title)A young Bonnibel Bubblegum traverses through a desert and discovers something interesting. Takes place before the episode “Bonnibel Bubblegum”.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Fortschritt

The desert was a dull smear of red through Bonnie’s goggles. Ochse, her bovid steed, had his thick fur caked with sand as he trekked on through the dusty wasteland. Bonnie’s breath was hot and tired through the scraps of cloth protecting her pale face from sunburn.

Another day without water. That was fine. Bonnie was never one to complain. The only thing on her mind was the word “progress”. She’d seen it on a billboard back in what was left of that “Berlin” place the other day.

Ochse paused to snuff at a dry plant in the dirt.

Bonnie kicked his side and grumbled, “Nein, mitkommen.”

The outskirts of an empty town came into view. Through the red lenses of her thick goggles, the town looked much brighter.

Step by step, they approached the borough through the dust and gravel in short “crunches”. Withered saplings curled out of the dry earth, and Bonnie lazily scanned them for any sign of green.

But there was no life in this place. Only bones.

No progress to be found here.

The scavenger was about to turn back when she noticed something poking out of the ground. Being the curious individual that she was, she grabbed a fistful of Ochse’s matted mess of fur and leaned toward the ground for a closer look.

She peeled away her sweat-slick goggles and squinted against the glare of the metal.

Swinging off of the creature and landing in the sand, Bonnie closed one small hand around the object and yanked it out of the ground.

Her gloved hand scrubbed the dust away for a better look.

It was some sort of metal box, with clasps and a handle. Faded colors adorned the container, depicting a gowned figure in a building of some sort. On her head sat an ornate scrap of metal, complete with a precious jewel. Around the grand building stood other people, all gazing up at her.

Bonnie could read enough English to know that the box said: “You’re a Princess”.

Whatever _ that _ meant.

The small child inspected the image with (feeling), taking in the gown and the castle and the adoring people, but especially the crown of who she could only assume to be a princess.

The more that she thought about it, the more that word sounded like “progress”.

Princess.

Progress.

Princess.

Progress.

To her, they basically sounded like the same word. After all, English wasn’t her native language, and it wasn’t like every word DIDN’T sound nearly the same.

“ Wir sollen gehen. Ich mochte das ,” she muttered, packing the lunch box into a bag.

She climbed back onto Ochse and started the long walk back home.

Princess Bonnie.

Nein.

Princess Bubblegum.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that the Mother Gum was in Germany, which is why Bonnie speaks fluent German. Maybe the reason why she doesn’t have an accent is that she’s been speaking English for hundreds of years. I really like the idea of little Bonnie having a thick German accent, and speaking German when she’s talking to herself or her steed. A good friend helped me with the German, and even beta read for me! Thanks, bro!


End file.
